Smell of Regrets
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: he looked down at her one last time, wondering if he’d ever see that innocent but lustful look in her eyes ever again : HISAGIORIHIME
1. Chapter 1

**The Smell of Regrets**

"Mm… Shuuhei-san… that feels so good…" she groaned as the man aforementioned rolled his fists down her back. He gently pressed against the muscles running along her spine, trying to be a little gentler so she'd stop making those _god damn noises_.

He should have left her at the door when he knew she was home safe. That's all he was supposed to do: make sure she wasn't attacked, make sure she didn't hurt herself, and make sure she got home without any problems.

He couldn't resist her when she turned around and pushed up against him at the door, asking him sweetly to make sure she didn't hurt herself getting to bed. He couldn't resist her when she groaned for water to sooth her parched throat, or when she whimpered about how _unbearably sore_ her back was.

He knew in her right mind she would never be selfish enough to ask anything from anyone, but he couldn't help but think her alcohol induced state was starting to bring out her desires to be doted upon.

It's like she wouldn't let him leave.

"Don't… stop…" she begged as she started feeling his hands slow down. "Oh, please it feels so good…"

He jolted as she sat up, pushing him off of her lower back as she stretched her arms above her. His eyes widened as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, shrugging the material off her shoulder. She laid back down, turning to look at them with those sparkling grey eyes he knew he couldn't deny it.

"Please, don't stop."

He repositioned himself on top of her, trying to make as little contact with her body as possible. He turned away his face, a blush creeping up his features as she moaned under his touch. It was like something that would happen out of a fantasy of his. Except, in a fantasy, she wouldn't be drunk and he'd be doing a lot more than massaging her.

"Shuuhei-san…" she moaned again, her ass rising up to rub against the thing he was fighting so hard to keep tamed. He pulled his hands away, swinging his leg over her body so that both his feet were planted on the ground.

"I think you'll be fine," he muttered, quickly standing up from the futon. He needed to get out of there; he needed to get away from the half-naked girl who was wearing nothing more than a skirt, panties, and a bra.

It all felt so wrong.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, her feet stumbling as she tried to chase after him. She tripped, falling flat on her face and issuing a loud shriek throughout the apartment building.

He quickly rushed back to her, kneeling down to get a better look at her. "Are you alright?" he asked in all seriousness, hoping she'd say no so that he could leave. He needed to leave. He _had_ to leave.

She looked up at him, the tears swelling in her eyes making his heart wrench. "It hurts," she whimpered, pointing to a small cut on her cheek. "Shuuhei-san, it hurts a lot."

He hadn't seen someone cry over such a small wound in a very very _very_ long time, but for some reason seeing her crying made him sick, even if it was for something so pitiful.

"Kiss it to make it better," she pouted, pulling her body closer to his. "Please?"

He couldn't help but look at her fantastic chest only being covered by a flimsy, white, lacy bra. He couldn't but notice her flat tummy that curved out into perfectly proportioned hips. He couldn't help but notice the way she wrapped her delicate fingers against his rough ones, pulling his hand up so that it rested on her cheek.

"Please?" she asked again, this time in a whisper.

He could smell the sake on her breath but he couldn't stop himself; he leaned in and kissed.

Before he knew what was happening she had turned towards him, her lips capturing his own. Her fingers found their way underneath his Shinigami robes, tracing lines around his abs and up to his chest. Her breasts pushed against him upper body, letting him know that they really did feel as amazing as they looked.

He should have pushed her away, but he couldn't, because part of him rejoicing in the aggressiveness of the girl. He should have pushed her away, but instead he pulled her in, enjoying her completely as he leaned backwards and she climbed over top of him.

She pulled off his shirt, wiggling herself free of her bra as he unclasped it, letting her fingers trace the bare skin one last time before she sat up. He stared at the woman before him, her head tilted curiously to the side as if waiting for him to tell her what to do next.

That innocent look in her eyes…

He sat up, resisting a groan as the weight of her rubbed against his erection. She didn't hold back though, letting out a gasp every time she felt him press against her. He reached forward, letting his thumb graze over her nipple, eliciting yet another gasp from her. A smirk crept up his features as he leaned forward, taking the pink flesh into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh, Shuuhei-san," she moaned, her hips bucking up against him. "I want more. It burns…"

"Burns?" he asked, looking up at her as she grabbed onto his hand, placing it exactly where she was talking about.

"It burns here. I want more."

He blushed as he felt the wetness soaked through her panties. She glided his hand up and down, gently rubbing her clit through the thin material. He took control, letting her hands grab hold of his hair as he rubbed her with a little more intensity, making sure to rub up against her with his erection occasionally to bring out a louder moan.

He reached underneath the fabric, making her cry out in pleasure as he touched her wet sex. He pushed her off of him, laying her flat on her back and spreading her legs wider for him. He slid off her panties, putting a finger at her entrance as she waited in anticipation.

Her walls clamped around him as he inserted a digit, her moans load enough, as he slid his finger back and forth, to shake the walls. He inserted a second finger, moving back and forth faster and faster, making sure to hit her sweet spot every time. She cried out his name, begging him to take her; begging him to make the burning in-between her legs to go away.

She whimpered as his hand got tired, unable to keep up with the fast paced motion he'd set.

"Shuuhei-san, don't leave me like this," she moaned, her hips bucking upwards in search of something to fill herself. "Don't tease me. Don't tease me."

He looked down at her, her writhing body underneath him as she looked up at him with her eyes pleading for some sort of pleasure only he could bring her; begging him to just take her right then and then and there.

She leaned forward, grabbing the rim of his pants and slowly pulling them down, her eyes carefully watching him as he continued watching her. She reached under the brim of his boxers, her fingers slowly running up and down his length.

He needed to stop.

He pushed away her hand, immediately regretting it as she looked as if she'd been burned. "Stop," he ordered; the determination in his voice fading as she looked at him with those _damn eyes_ again.

She reached forward again, her fingers running around his belly button and across his toned stomach. She reached for his face, pulling him closer so that she could let her tongue run along the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "Please, Hisagi. Make me feel good."

He couldn't stop. Not when she said his name like that.

He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue battling with hers for dominance. He sucked on her lower lip, causing her to moan in a way that sent him over the edge. He pushed her down, ignoring the fact that it'd probably be more comfortable on the futon or that he hadn't prepared her enough. He spread her legs, completely removing his boxers before placing himself at her entrance.

He looked down at her one last time, wondering if he'd ever see that innocent but lustful look in her eyes ever again before leaning down and kissing her, thrusting in one motion into her entrance.

He could feel her scream against his mouth and he could feel the warm tears streaming down her face when he reached up to cup her cheek, but he couldn't stop himself. He kept thrusting into her, harder and harder, waiting 'til she could meet his thrusts before he started speeding up.

He pulled away from the kiss, immediately hearing her earth-shattering moans again. Her fingers traced along his jaw-line, traced the outline of his tattoos, traced the scars that ran down his face; they found their way to his back and they dug into his skin 'til he bled.

It would compare to the blood she lost though.

"Hisagi… I can't… I…"

He felt her shiver beneath him, signaling to him that she'd reached her release, but he didn't slow down. He couldn't now; not when he was so close to being done.

She gripped the tatami mats below her, the waves continuing to rush through her as he kept pounding into her. He heard her moan one last time before he released, his warm seed shooting into her before he collapsed down on top of her.

He stayed in her for that moment, holding himself up on his elbows as he tried to calm his ragged breathing. He closed his eyes as he felt her trace his scars again, her fingers delicately tickling the skin around it before drawing him in for another kiss.

It wasn't until then that he fully realized exactly what he had just done. It wasn't until he tasted the lingering sake on her breath that he understood _who_ he had just defiled. It wasn't until he separated from her, pulling away, that he noticed the blood on him and floor below.

_He had taken the innocence of a drunk and helpless girl_.

"Shit!" he shouted, pounding his fist against the floor. What had he done?! He had told himself he'd be able to stop, but he hadn't.

"Hisagi!" Orihime mumbled as she watched the man stand up in his spot. "What're you doing?!"

He'd already slid back on his boxers in pants, noticing that his top was being held in her vice grip.

"Let go."

"You can't leave me!" she cried, refusing to let go of the fabric. "Please, stay. Please, you can't leave me."

He couldn't deny a crying girl. He didn't want a one-night-stand. He didn't want to leave the helpless victim to his own desires.

He didn't know what to do.

He dropped the shirt, opening his arms as she ran towards him, her face burying in his chest as she cried against his bare skin. Her warm tears trickled down his body, leaving a cool streak wherever they came across and a chill up his spine.

This was so wrong.

He wrapped his arms around her, disgusted with himself as he held the naked girl in his arms, wondering how he was going to explain this to her in the morning. Even more so, he worried how he was going to explain this to the other Shinigami.

"_Oh, I didn't return back last night because I was fucking the girl I was supposed to be protecting. No big deal… I mean… did I mention that she's a human… or that her name is Orihime? Yeah, no big deal…"_

He'd be killed; if not by the Shinigamis, by Ichigo… or Tatsuki… or Ishida… or any other human being in the world. She was loved by everyone and he had taken advantage of her.

When her crying died down he picked her up bridal style carrying her over to the bathroom.

"You need to clean up…"

She nodded her head in understanding, reaching for him as he started to walk out.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to clean up our mess." He almost smiled when he said _our mess_, as it'd be a little more endearing if the situation called for it, but unfortunately enough that mess was proof of his failure.

He returned to her to find her staring at herself in the mirror, her fingers touching the glass.

"Come on, let's get you some clothes…"

She leaned on him for support, the warmth of her skin sending a pleasurable waves through his body. It felt so nice, holding her close and feeling her beating heart against him.

"Don't leave in the morning. Wait… 'til… wake…up…" she mumbled, her eyelids drooping as she drifted off into a sleep; her face buried into his chest as he held her close to him.

He kissed her forehead, brushing her messy auburn hair out of her face to look at her sleeping features. "I'll take responsibility. I'll do whatever it takes," he whispered, unable to get rid of the pang of guilt that shot through him every time he looked at her sweet face.

"I won't leave you… not until you force me."

--

**Another bleach smut fic!**

**So anyways… sorry if they seem OOC in this**

**I was experimenting with using zodiac signs to create a 'scene'**

**In case you're interested, shuuhei is virgo – orihime is leo**

**Hence the backrub scene (supposedly good for leos) and her continuously touching his stomach (supposedly good for virgos)**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this! Please review :)**

**OH! And this MIGHT BE CONTINUED… maybe… if people wanna see the results of the morning after… so let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Smell of Regrets**

The first thing he noticed when he woke up that morning was the light touch of fingers grazing across the side of his face and the feeling of a warm body pressed against his own. He opened his eyes, a blush creeping across his cheeks at the pair of grey orbs staring back at him with a look he hadn't seen from her before.

"You didn't leave me," she whispered, retracting her fingers from his face. "You stayed."

He honestly didn't know what to say.

He watched her as she sat up, pulling the covers up along with her to keep her body fully covered. "I'll make you breakfast," she stated, her gaze turning away from his own. "Can... can... you look... the other way?"

He noticed the pink tint of her cheeks as she tried her best to cover her bare skin.

He almost laughed, but resisted the urge in order to save her from further embarrassment.

He flipped over, thoughts of the previous night running through his head as he tried to figure out some reasonable explanation for why he had lost control. Some way to tell her he was sorry and that he hadn't had those kind of intentions towards her... well maybe in his fantasies... but he never intended to act them out.

He sat up once he was sure she left the room, cringing as the cold hit his upper body. He placed his feet on the floor below him, happy enough that he'd had the sense to sleep with some pants on or else she really would have been freaked out when she woke up that morning.

"Do you like eggs?" he heard from the other room, bringing his attention towards some smell that traveled from the kitchen.

"Yes."

"Ok! They'll be ready in a minute."

He stood up, running his fingers through his hair in frustration as all his thoughts led him to a dead end. He had no excuses to give her, no reasonable reason to explain his course of actions. He couldn't explain to her how by just the way she _looked_ at him and _said his name_ made her so utterly irresistible. He didn't know how to tell her that when she was begging for him like that he didn't have the willpower to say no, because it was every guy's dream to get that kind of attention from a beautiful girl.

Damn testosterone.

He walked into the kitchen, noticing she'd thrown on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to cover herself up.

"_But no fucking bra," _he mentally noted, trying his best to keep his gaze away from her perky boobs and hard nipples that were tightly pressed against her tiny shirt.

"Oh!... um... uh... y...you..."

He looked towards her, raising an eyebrow at the curious expression on her face. "Yes?"

"Y...you're... not... um... wearing...uh.. uh... a... shirt..." she quickly turned her gaze away, instead trying to focus on putting the correct amount of red bean paste and wasabi to put on each egg to make it perfect.

After last night he wasn't sure how she could still be embarrassed about anything.

Never would he be able to understand a woman's mind.

He watched her as she set a plate in front of him, her eyes avoiding him at all costs as she focused on everything else in the room but him.

"About last night I..."

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out, her loud shout interrupting the speech he had prepared. "I know I forced myself on you and I'm really sorry and I asked you to stay with me but I didn't want you to leave and it was very selfish and I wasn't considerate at all towards what you wanted to do and I'm really sorry because I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that."

She finished her sentence, her eyes staring straight down at the floor below her.

This was the second time within ten minutes he was completely speechless.

"If you want to leave now it's..."

"Stop taking the blame!" he finally countered, his voice rising as he realized she didn't think he was at fault at all. "You were drunk and I took advantage of you!"

"But you kept saying stop and I wouldn't..."

"It doesn't matter! I should have had a lot more self-control than I did in that situation. I should be able to say no to a woman who's had a couple drinks no matter what the situation. I never had those kinds of intentions towards you so I shouldn't have been so easily persuaded like that!"

He didn't know what he had said wrong but she started crying.

He stood up, a little happy she hadn't sat down yet because it's a lot harder to hold a girl when she's sitting. He grabbed onto her shoulders, trying his best to get her to look at him without using force. She wouldn't. She wouldn't turn her head upwards to face him.

"Orihime..."

Saying her name only made her cry harder, her hands trying there best to push his strong hold off her shoulders.

"I know it was my fault you don't have to blame yourself. It's just when you said my name I couldn't resist you anymore. Something so simple shouldn't have affected me so badly but I couldn't stop myself..."

"H... Hisagi. Hisagi."

She looked up at him, the tears in her eyes conveying a message that broke his heart. He couldn't possibly get close to feeling the sadness she was feeling at that moment.

"Hisagi. Don't leave me."

Before he knew it, she was kissing him.

Wait. She was kissing him.

He pulled back, his eyes widening in shock as he looked down at the woman in front of him. "What're you doing?! Don't feel like you have to make up for anything because you didn't do anything wrong!"

She started crying again.

Damn it. He needed to watch his tone.

"I... I... I had... those intentions the... th... the whole time! I didn't even consider you!" Her knees buckled from underneath her as she fell to the ground, her head banging against the counter behind her as she tried to stand back up. "You didn't want to do anything but I wanted to and I just... I just..."

He knelt down, reaching up so that his hand gently cupped her cheek. "Orihime..." he whispered, blushing slightly as he used her first name. He leaned forward so that his lips gently pressed against her cheek. "...I won't leave you. Stop crying, I won't leave you."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders; her warm tears dripping down onto his bare torso and trailing down; it seemed like pangs of guilt followed throughout his body as he felt her tears against him.

"I understand you wanted me cause you were drunk... but..."

"No," she stated firmly. "It wasn't because I was drunk. I... I... just..."

He looked down at her intently, expecting her to finish her sentence, but when she averted her gaze away from him he could tell that she had no intentions of continuing. "You just...?"

"I just acted on my intentions because I was drunk but it... it was... um... I wasn't... um... only interested because... and... because... and I like... and... I've wanted to tell... tell you... that... I... um... I..."

He placed a kiss on her lips, silencing her mumbles. It was the only logical way he could think of to respond.

He pulled away, tilting her chin up to look up at him. "I won't leave you. I said I'd take responsibility for whatever happened and I'm not going to turn down a beautiful, perfect, kind girl confessing to me."

"I don't want..."

"...it's not sympathy."

Silence filled the room as they looked at each other, his intense gaze faltering as she smiled up at him.

_He would find a way. This beautiful _human_ girl who made him feel funny things when she smiled at him so warmly_ _couldn't possibly leave his life now._

"We can start from scratch. Act like none of this ever happened..." he started, surprised as a finger gently pressed against his lips to keep him from talking.

"I don't wanna."

"What?"

"I don't wanna start from scratch."

Third time he was speechless.

"You mean I can kiss you... here?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss the juncture of her neck. He could feel her head nod as she shifted underneath him.

"And I can touch you... here?" he asked again, his hand traveling along her side to grasp one of her breasts in his hand. He leaned backward far enough to see the dark scarlet blush on her face, but couldn't help but smirk as she nodded her head.

He pulled his hand away, letting his hand creep up the bottom of her tight shirt, his eyes never leaving the reaction on her face. "I can touch you... here?" He let his thumb flick across her hard nipple, watching as she gasped and wriggled again, her eyes closing when he grabbed the soft flesh between two fingers and lightly pinched and rubbed them together.

"Stop it," she mumbled, one of her arms reaching out towards him to pull him closer to her. "This isn't fair."

He couldn't but smirk as she tried to suppress the urge to groan; he really enjoyed watching her face like this.

Was this really happening while she was sober? In fact, was this really happening at all? He couldn't help but believe it fake. He couldn't help but wonder how he'd spent such a long time creating an apology and preparing for her to call him a scumbag and worthless bastard.

Not that she was the type to say those sorts of things, but he certainly hadn't expected this. He certainly hadn't expected her to beg him not to leave and confess she'd actually acted out the desires she'd pent up inside.

No, he hadn't expected anything _close_ to what was happening now.

"You can touch me anywhere," she mumbled as she felt his thumb push against her clit through her sweatpants.

"Only if you ask nicely."

She groaned as she felt him rub a circle against her, her body pushing against the cabinetry as she tried to put for pressure against his touches.

"I said only if you ask nicely," he snickered, loving the feeling that coursed through his body at the sight of her beneath him. Loving the feeling of knowing that he wasn't taking advantage of a drunk girl.

"Hisagi...I want..."

"No sex."

"But..."

"You're still sore here, right?" she cringed when he pushed his fingers against her entrance, not realizing the extent of pain she felt there. "But that won't stop me from other things... and since you were going to ask anyways."

He pulled her sweatpants down to her knees, noticing the wetness that had accumulated between her legs. He let his fingers brush against her folds, letting the sticky wet substance coat his fingers before he gently continued his circular motions.

"You really wanted me, huh?"

She wasn't able to respond.

He could feel himself harden as she groaned, her body thrusting towards him as she mumbled his name between breaths. Her flushed cheeks were already gather perspiration as she resisted the desire to moan loudly in pleasure.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered, moving her body so that she was lying on her back. "This might hurt at first." He slipped a finger into her entrance, slowly moving back and forth to make sure she wasn't in pain before continuing his motion faster.

If it hurt, she never showed it.

She pulled his body down close to hers, burying her face in his chest as she tried to quiet the moaning she could no longer control. As he slid in another finger he quickly covered her mouth with his own, pushing his tongue into her mouth to quiet down her loud cries.

He wondered what the neighbors thought about last night.

She bucked against him, her mouth escaping his and letting out a moan that echoed through the apartment.

"H... Hisagi... I'm... I'm going to..."

"Orihime! I have returned! Sorry for staying out late last night I..."

Oh shit.

Before he had the time to react, the busty shinigami had already opened the apartment door around the same time the girl below him reached her climax, resulting in a moan that shook the building mixed with the sound of a dropping bag and glass shattering.

Oh shit.

"Ah... um... Rangiku-san I can explain..."

Explain why he was half-naked on top of Orihime, who was also half-naked, making her illicit noises that couldn't possibly be mistaken for anything else, and pulling out two very wet fingers from a spot Rangiku couldn't mistake for something else.

He looked down briefly at the girl below him, giving her a quick kiss before dashing away just in time to dodge Rangiku's attack.

"At least let me explain!"

"YOU DIDN'T GO HOME LAST NIGHT YOU PERVERT! YOU DEFILED MY PRECIOUS INOUE-CHAN AND MADE HER SCREAM OUT HISAGI!"

It seemed like there relationship would be off to a bumpy start, but he couldn't help but slightly smile as his auburn hair girl giggled at the situation.

No matter what, he'd make sure he never had to leave her.

Ever.

–

**So... that was corny**

**like super corny**

**and they were kind of OOC**

**but I can imagine Orihime blaming herself for the night before...**

**because I just can :P**

**well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I'd love to know what you thought :)**


End file.
